Strawberry & Vanilla: An Ichigo & Ryou Story
by Sar-T
Summary: ichigo sees masays cheat on her with one of her freinds. who is it you may ask. you just have to read & find out for yourselves. she goes to ryou for comfort & ends up being much much more RyouxIchigo. complete


**Strawberry & Vanilla: An Ichigo & Ryou Story**

**  
**

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" Ichigo called. "See you tomorrow, Ichigo!" Lettuce called. "Good luck Ichigo-chan Na no da!" Purin yelled. "Ichigo! Get your lazy ass back here & serve me my tea!" Minto yelled Furious. "Good luck kid." Zakuro said. "Just remember Strawberry, you'd better be here early tomorrow!" Ryou yelled. "Kay! See you guys tomorrow!" Ichigo yelled running off to see her "oh so perfect boyfriend." (Keiichiro is in Guatemala studying animals and won't be back till next week. Which would be why he didn't say anything.)

With Ryou: Ryou was laying shirtless on his bed thinking. "Everybody's so happy, well everybody but me, that is. Minto has Pai, Lettuce has Kish, Purin has Tart, and Zakuro has Keiichiro. Then Strawberry has that stupid tree hugger. Well at least she's happy, that's all that matters doesn't it?" Ryou thought as he fell asleep.

With Ichigo At Masaya's Place Ichigo knocked on his door, but when no one answered, she opened the door & went upstairs to Masaya's room. (Don't do it Ichigo!) When she got to his door, she heard giggling, moaning, groaning, shouts of pleaser, panting and a girl that sounded familiar moan for more.

Ichigo had had enough so she burst in & saw something that brought tears to her sparkling brown eyes. There lay her "best friend" Miwa under her "perfect boyfriend" Masaya who was in her. (I warned her.) "Masaya, Miwa…HOW COULD YOU?!?!?! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME, MASAYA!!! AND YOU MIWA, I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND!!!! YOU WERE AFTER ALL THE ONE WHO PUSHED ME INTO ASKING HIM OUT!!!!!!" Ichigo yelled through tears that blurred her vision. "Well, that. I was just using you to get to MY Masaya-Kun, and I couldn't be more than happy." Miwa said evilly smirking. "Yeah Ichigo. You're so gullible. However, you are a virgin & virgins are fun. Do you wanna have some fun Ichi? Do you mind Miwa-Chan?" Masaya asked sweetly. "No, not at all." Miwa said.

Soon Masaya was in front of Ichigo and Ichigo was slowly backing away. A few seconds later Masaya lunged at Ichigo pinning to the floor. He then started to remove her shirt while she screamed at him to stop, well actually she was begging for him to stop. However, he didn't stop and started to kiss her down her neck. (EWWWW!)

Ichigo started to get scared and did the only thing she could think of, she kicked him where no man (piece of shit) wants to be kicked, in-between the legs, where the sun don't shine. Then got up & ran while he chased her until she got outside, and with just her luck, it started to rain.

A little while later she found her self at her safe place, the place she first became a mew. She sat in the tree and put her Ipod on & listened to "Remember When it Rained" and "I Believe My Heart." "Remember When it Rained" by Josh Groban was the first song she listened to.

Wash away the thoughts inside  
That keep my mind away from you.  
No more love and no more pride  
And thoughts are all I have to do.  
Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
Felt the ground and looked up high  
And called your name.  
Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
In the darkness I remain.  
Tears of hope run down my skin.  
Tears for you that will not dry.  
They magnify the one within  
And let the outside slowly die.  
Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
I felt the ground and looked up high  
And called your name.  
Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
In the water I remain  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down

"I Believe My Heart." by Duncan James ft. Keedie was the second that was played

Whenever i see your face  
The world disappears, all in a single glance so revealing  
You smile and I feel as though  
I've known you for years  
how do I know to trust what I'm feeling  
I believe my heart,  
What else can i do  
When every part of every thought  
Leads me straight to you  
I believe my heart,  
There's no other choice  
For now whenever my heart speaks,  
I can only hear your voice

A lifetime before we met  
Has faded away  
How did I live a moment without you  
You don't have to speak at all  
I know what you'd say  
And I know every secret about yo  
I believe my heart  
It believes in you  
It's telling me that what I see is completely true  
I believe my heart  
How can it be wrong  
It says that what i feel for you  
I will feel my whole lifelong

I believe my heart,  
it believes in you  
It's telling me that what I see  
is completely true  
And with all my soul  
I believe my heart  
The portrait that it paints of you  
Is a perfect work of art.

About 3 hours later say about 12 midnight Ichigo was soaked & cold. She went to the only place she could go, Café Mew Mew, and her parents weren't around. She was only 17, but she lived on her own. Her parents died 2 years ago. She needed to see Ryou, she realized that it was him she loved, but Masaya was blocking her from her true feelings.

About 10 minutes later she arrived at Café Mew Mew and started knocking on the door until Ryou answered it about 5 minutes later.

With Ryou: Ryou was having a sweet dream about him and his strawberry when he heard knocking at the door downstairs. He slowly got up, not even wanting to get up and went downstairs. When he opened the door, he stared in shock at the soaking neko girl in front of him.

"Ichigo?! What's wrong?! Are you ok?! What happened?!" Ryou asked alarmed ushering her into the café. "Ma-ma" couldn't say his name so she tried again. "Aoyama, he-he-he cheated on me with Miwa. Got to his house-room-in her-tried to-to-to-to." Ichigo couldn't say it, it hurt too much. She just started crying and she latched herself to Ryou and cried.

"Ichigo what are you trying to say. I don't understand as he held _his _strawberry thinking. 'That bastard! What did he do to her?!?! _He _hurt _my _strawberry! _He's _going to pay dearly for whatever _he _did!' Ryou thought angrily.

"I went to his house and knocked on his and when he didn't answer so I let myself in. I then went up to his room where I heard Miwa moan for more & Masaya was groaning. I opened the door and stared in shock, for there on his bed was him on top of Miwa and inside her. Then I started yelling at them & after that, they started talking and agreed on something. A minute later Masaya was in front of me & I was backing away. Then a few seconds later he ran at me, pushed me to the floor and started removing my shirt and then he started kissing and sucking on my neck. I was so scared and I kicked him where no man wants to be kicked. Ryou! He tried to rape me!" Ichigo cried hysterically while Ryou held her securely.

'THAT BASTARD!!!!!!!! HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO HER!!!!!!!!! HE'S GONNA PAY!' Ryou thought incredibly pissed off.

"Ryou?" "Hmm? What is it?" Ryou asked calmly. "You smell nice. I like it. What are you wearing?" Ichigo asked taking in his sent. "Umm. Just vanilla lotion. Why?" "Ryou?" "Yeah?" "Can I tell you something & you promise you won't laugh?" Ichigo asked backing away a little so she could run if he said no. "Yeah sure what is it?" "I-I-I-I-" nothing came out cept more tears. "Ichigo?" was all Ryou said before went up to him & kissed him for a few seconds. "I LOVE YOU!" then she turned and started to run but stopped when Ryou called her. "ICHIGO! WAIT! Don't you want to hear me say that I love you too? Cause I do. I do love you. I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you." Ryou said making tears form in Ichigo's eyes.

"Really?" "Yeah." and with that Ryou grabbed her by the waist making her squeak a bit and kissed her really fierce and passionate at the same time. "Ryou?" "Yes my love?" "Can we go to your room?" Ichigo asked with lust lased in her voice. "Yes, god yes." Ryou said lust growing within him.

Once up in his room, Ryou locked his door and then grabbed Ichigo roughly by her waist and crashed his soft lips onto her soft pink lips. "MMMNNNN!" Ichigo moaned loudly.

"Strawberry?" "Yes, my love?" "May-may I fuck you?" "YES! GOD YES! DO IT!" Ichigo screamed. She was becoming horny.

Soon Ryou was ripping her shirt and her skirt off leaving her in her bra, panties, shoes & socks. Ichigo then removed his clothes leaving him in only his boxers.

Ryou grabbed her by her waist and hoisted her in the air. After he did that Ichigo wrapped her legs around his waist while he ripped her shoes and sock off.

Ryou by now was kissing her jaw line to and was now leaving light kisses on her neck, while also sucking and lightly biting at it making her moan. Ryou loved the way she moaned and it only made him want to hear it more.

After about 10 minutes of him kissing, liking, suck and biting her delicate neck he roughly, (but not so much to hurt her) yanked her from the wall and pushed her onto his bed and got on top of her. This was it, he was gonna make her his, he was gonna fuck her. He started trailing kisses down her neck to her chest. "Your bra looks really pretty on you. You know what though? I bet it would look better off of you. Mmmn!" Ryou grunted ripping her bra off her body and threw it across the room.

Once he saw her volleyball sized boobs he couldn't control himself. He reached down and roughly grabbed them, pushing them down and around making her moan out in pure pleasure.

Ryou then took her right breast in his mouth and pushed down with mouth and other hand making her arch her back and scream in pure pleaser. With his free hand, he traveled down to her south area and rubbing her clothed covered area. This only made her hornyer then before and moan louder.

After he was done marking her right breast with hickeys, he switched and started doing the same procedure to her left breast that he did to her right one. He also started rubbing her right breast. Again, his free hand went down to her panties, but this time he went into her panties. Listing to her moan and touching was making his cock larger.

Soon her was kissing her lips and using his hands to push her boobs down making her moan loudly. While kissing her he removed her panties and since she was so caught up in the kiss she did even notice till he started kissing downwards again. Her lips to her jaw line, to her neck, to her chest, to her left breast, then right. Finally, he was getting to her stomach and lower and lower until he kissed the top of her pussy making her moan really loud. They were lucky they were the only ones there.

Ryou then started kissing the outside of her pussy, roughly sucking and spreading her legs. He spread her legs as far as they would go then he started liking at her pussy making her go into complete spasms.

"Yes! Ryou yes! More! Give me more! I want uh-uh!" was all she said cause he stuck his tongue right up in her. In and out in and out, over and over again listening to her call his name out.

He then pulled away. "You taste good." Ryou said sticking a finger inside of her, twirling it around. He then pulled it out and put it to her mouth and she started to lick it.

Ichigo then flipped them so she was on top. She then pulled his boxers off and started sucking on his huge cock. She was sucking so hard that he came directly into her mouth.

"Ryou…it's time, for the real thing." Ichigo said as he flipped them over. "You ready?" Ryou asked as she nodded.

Ryou then position himself on top of her when she suddenly stopped him. "Please Ryou, be gentle. I've never actually done this before." Ichigo said. "Strawberry, are you saying you're a virgin?" "Yes." "Well, so am I. I'll be as gentle as possible." Ryou said as she smiled.

Soon he slowly entering her tight pussy. "Mmmnn. AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ichigo screamed in pain. "Ichigo are you ok?! I didn't hurt you did I? Maybe we should stop." Ryou said worried that he may have hurt her. "NO! I don't wanna stop. Please continue. It's that I'm a virgin. I heard it's supposed to hurt at first." Ichigo said. "Ok, but if it's too much, tell me, kay?" "Kay."

After they promised that, he slowly went in her, her ignoring the pain. "Almost there, Strawberry, just hold on for a while longer, which is what she did and her pain was replaced with pleaser.

"Oh Ryou! More!" Ichigo cried. Ryou started to slowly thrust in and out of her listening to her moan. "Oh Ryou! Ryou harder, harder, harder, harder. No faster, faster, faster, faster. Harder, harder, harder, faster, faster! Ryou!!!!!!!" Ichigo moaned as Ryou went both harder and faster as she had asked.

They soon got sick of that position and they flipped over so Ichigo was bouncing up and down on Ryou's huge cock. She turned so that her back was facing in and she was grabbing his legs going faster while Ryou moaned for more.

Ryou grabbed her by the waist and made her lay down on top of him while he pushed up in her.

He then made her sit up with him while he pushed into her. They did the for about 20 minutes before he made her get on her hands and knees while they did it doggy style or in this case kitty style. He was humping her so hard that the alarm clock fell off his nightstand. Ryou still pumping in her from behind pushed her up against a wall and pushed into her ass.

Soon he was once again lying on top of her pushing in really hard and really fast. "Ryou-Ryou, I'm-I'm cuming! I'm gonna cum! Ryou!" Ichigo screamed. "I know I know! I'm gonna cum too. Just try to hold it for a while longer, so we can come again." Ryou said. That's exactly what Ichigo did, and in about 5 minutes they both came hard screaming each others names.

They were both panting, but they kissed really passionately. "I-I-I love you Ryou." Ichigo said out of breath. "I love you too, strawberry." Ryou said as they kissed passionately one last time before falling asleep in each others arms, happy that they had each other.

* * *

So what did you think? 

Bad? Good?

I'm thinking of making a sequel, any suggestions?

Thanks

Until next time.


End file.
